Hold On
by HOAFAN4EVER
Summary: Fabian,Amber,and the rest of the gang have something special planned for Nina's 20th Birthday. Filled with gifts, roses, and something so sweet only Fabian could give to her. What is it? Read and Find out!  My First One Shot! Please Read and Review!


**Hey Guys! This just popped into my head one day while I was listening to Michael Buble's song "Hold on"  
>It's a really nice song:)<br>**

**I guess you can call this a songfic? But it only has little bit's of the song in it... so? **

**I really hope you guys like this! It took me a really long time to write. I hope it was worth it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?/! And Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on.<br>Song- "Hold on" by Michael Buble (Chorus**)

Nina Martin and her friends are 20 years old. Some of them go to the Liverpool Community College in England. While the others go to another college in town. They all live in a 2-story apartment together. A few years ago they all lived in the House of Anubis, and after they graduated, they all decided to go to college in England and live together. Just like old times. It was hard for Nina to go back to America, since the last time she was there was for her Gran's funeral. She died of natural causes after Nina graduated. One day, she got a call from the doctor saying that her Gran had died. She was heartbroken and had nowhere else to go. She was an orphan. Until, her best friend in the whole world, Amber Millington, had her parents adopt her. So now, she and Amber are adopted sisters. Mr. and Mrs. Millington treat her like they are her own. You could say all of them are one big happy family. Did I mention: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are still dating. They have been for 4 years now.

**Nina's POV**

_**"Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?"**_

I woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of my alarm ringing. I preset the alarm to play "Hold on" by Michael Buble since it's my favorite song.

I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms out. I got up off my bed and slipped on my robe. I walked down stairs and headed towards the kitchen. No one.

"Hello? Guys?" I poked my head into the kitchen.

"Fabian? Amber?" I called through the empty apartment.

I hopped up onto the kitchen island and saw a pink paper taped to the surface.

I plucked it off and read it.

_**Good Morning Nina!  
>Sorry we aren't there! We all went into town to pick up some food. Fabian feels really bad for not waking you up. Sorry! We'll see you tonight at dinner ;)<strong>_

Happy Birthday Sis!

Love, Amber

Oh did I mention, Today's my birthday. Well, mine and Joy's. She lives with us too! Anyways, I opened the freezer and took out an eggo. I plopped it into the toaster and walked to the door to check if we had mail.

Surprisingly, there was a package waiting at the foot of the door. I picked it up and saw that it was addressed to me.

I sat down on the couch and opened the box.  
>Inside was a pearl headband, powder, and my favorite lipstick that is only sold in London.<p>

_**From: Mrs. and Mr. Millington (Mom and Dad)  
>Happy Birthday Nina! We Love you!<br>**_  
>Amber's Mom and Dad had adopted me after my Gran died. They're so sweet!<p>

_**POP!**_My eggo popped out of the toasted. I set the box on the couch and I went over to the kitchen. I grabbed my eggo and on a stool and began to read the newspaper.

I looked at the clock and it read, 8:45!

"I'm going to be late for work!" I ran up stairs and put on a long sleeve striped shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, gray flats, grabbed my purse and car keys and ran out the door. **(AN: Outfit's on my profile) **

I drove onto the road and arrived at the Liverpool Community College Library.** (AN: I know there is a Liverpool Community College, I just don't know if there's a Library)**

That's where I work part time. After classes and on the weekends, come here and work my shift. Usually I'm here till 4:30. I walked in and ran behind the desk. After punching in my card, I walked over to the returned books and began to put them back on the shelves.

"Oh!" I grabbed my purse and ran to the storage room.

I placed my bag on the table in the storage room but stopped abruptly after seeing a big rectangular pink box.

I opened the box and inside was a beautiful light blue dress. I lifted it up and smiled.

Under it was a card.

_**Fr: Amber  
>"Happy Birthday Sis! Put this on at 6:30 :) Thanks Nins! See you later!"<strong>_

I put the lid back on and walked out of the room.

_**4:30**_  
>I looked at the clock and saw that my shift was over. I hopped off my chair and walked to the storage room, I opened the door and reached for my purse but next to it, there was a black box. I lifted the top and saw a gold locket necklace.<p>

_**Fr: Patricia & Mara  
>Wear this with Amber's gift.<br>Happy birthday Nina!**_

I grabbed it and put it into my purse and walked out to the parking lot. I opened the door to my car and sat down.  
>In the passenger's seat sat a small blue box. I picked it up and lifted the cover.<br>Inside is a white pearl bracelet.

_**"Be home and wearing all these by 7:00! Happy birthday Nina! Fr: Mick, Jerome, Alfie"**_the tag read

Aww! Everyone is so sweet! But 7:00?

I drove home and got out of my car. I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hello?" Anybody home yet?" I yelled

No response.

"Wow, I guess I should go put them on now."

I went into the bathroom and changed into the dress and put the jewelry on.

Maybe I should go put on powder. I grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Millington's gifts and went to my room.

When I walked into my room, I found a light purple box.

I sat down on my bed and lifted the cover, smiling.

Inside there is white flats, with bows on top.

_**Fr: Joy **_

"Happy Birthday too, Joy." I said to myself

_**"Follow the rose petals! Happy birthday Nina!"**_

"Rose petals?" I got up put on the flats and walked to my bedroom door.

I reached for the knob and opened the door.

I gasped. On the ground, were red rose petals in a line trailing through the hallway.

I followed the petals outside to the garden, next to the apartment.

After a few yards, the rose trail stopped, and someone puts a blindfold over my eyes.

"No peeking" Mick whispered.

Amber? took my hand and guided me for another for yards. Then we stopped, someone let go of my hand and handed me to another person.

Mara walked up and took the blindfold off.

I opened my eyes and the sight to my breath away.

In front of me stood a garden. All over the ground were red rose petals. I spun around taking in all the beauty until I saw a white gazebo. I walked over to it and heard my favorite song playing:

"_**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?"  
><strong>_  
>I walked up the two steps of the gazebo and looked around; I saw the little figures of my friends watching from afar. I held on the the post until I heard someone cough behind me.<p>

I turned around and saw _my_ Fabian in a tuxedo holding a red rose

I stepped closer to him and we met in the middle of the room.

"For you," He handed it to me

"It's beautiful, Thank you." I took it and smelled it.

I walked over to the bench behind me and set it down. After setting it down gently, I turned back to Fabian.

"May I have this dance?" Fabian held out his hand

I smiled, took his hand and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. While he placed his hands gently on my waist.

He twirled me around to the final chorus of the song.

_**So hold on to me tight  
>Hold on to me tonight<br>We are stronger here together  
>Than we could ever be alone<br>So hold on to me  
>Don't you ever let me go<br>**_  
>When the song ended I leaned in and kissed him on the lips shortly but sweetly.<p>

After we pulled back, he guided me to the bench and we sat down.

"I see you got your presents," Fabian smiled

"Yes. They're really nice. Especially this one. Fabian, this is the nicest, most romantic thing anybody's ever done for me!" I said gratefully

"Nina, I haven't given you your present yet." Fabian said to me

He reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box. He stood up off the bench and stood in front of me.

He got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the single diamond ring inside. The ring was beautiful. Its band was silver; with little diamonds in a line until in the middle was a diamond much bigger than the others on its band.

"Fabian," I gasped

"Nina, your my best friend.  
>The day that I met you was the best day of my life. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. I love u with all my heart. And I promise I will never ever abandon you or hurt you in anyway. So Nina Anne Martin, will you marry me?" Fabian asked<p>

I was so happy! I can't believe he's really asking me this!

I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek, a tear of happiness.

"Nina?" Fabian asked again

"Yes" I nodded

"Yes?" Fabian asked in disbelief

"Yes!" I laughed

"Yes!" Fabian exclaimed

Just like how he asked me to our Sophomore Prom.

He slid the ring onto my finger, and got up off his knee. His eyes locked my and he cupped my face with his hands. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with just as much passion, maybe even more. I could just almost feel all of his love pouring into me from that kiss.

We pulled back and leaned our foreheads against each other, grinning like idiots.

Then we heard clapping coming from our housemates.

They ran over to us and hugged us.

"Congratulations Nins!" Amber hugged me

"Thanks Amber! Thank all of you guys! For the gifts the surprise, everything!" I smiled

We all gathered in a group hug. After our hug, we all sat down on the floor of the gazebo talking about the wedding, each other, and how much our friendship has grown.

I looked around the room, at all of my friends faces. Then I stopped at my fiancé.

He noticed me looking up at him, and he smiled. I held onto his arm and he kissed my temple.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and listened as my best friends talked.

_**Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?**_

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention at the top that, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, IT'S CHARACTER'S, MICHAEL BUBLE, or MICHAEL BUBLE'S SONG "HOLD ON"!<strong>

**So? Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews! :)**

**I just put up chp. 17 of Pics. R Worth a 1000 words! So go check that out please!**

**I love you guys and I'll see you all later! **

**_Manda**


End file.
